Graduation
by Tai Kuroba
Summary: Friendships can't last forever. Hostshipping-RyouxAnzu veeeerrrrrry light.


The halls of Domino High have gone silent, its students fleeing its walls to get a burger or just be with friends. Some left with more sadness then others, but in the end it doesn't matter. None of them will be back. Graduation is over. One student still remains, however, strolling quietly through halls he never quite got to know due to certain... circumstances. As he passes his old classroom he stops, cocking his head at the muffled sounds coming from within. Surely there's no one else left here? Everyone else has friends and family to celebrate with. Who but him would stay? He opens the door, startling the person inside.

"B-Bakura? What are you doing here?" Anzu hastily wipes her eyes and tries to pretend she hasn't been crying. That's how Ryou knows it isn't just post-graduation melancholy. Why would she bother to hide a few tears for her childhood?

He feels he should comfort her, "Anzu-san, what's wrong?" God that came out awkwardly. He really needs to interact with people more often.

She smiles widely-too wide, "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just going to miss this place, that's all."

"We both know that's not the reason," he says quietly. Is he being too blunt?

The smile drops a little, and her gaze hardens, "What do you mean? What else could it be?"

He isn't deterred, "It's Yugi, isn't it?"

"You don't miss a trick, do you? People don't give you enough credit." She sighs and slumps, all semblace of cheerfulness gone. It's so strange to see her this way, the perpetually perky girl finally out of pep, "I've had enough. I'm through."

"Through with what?" With Yugi? Can't be.

She throws her arms up, "With trying to hold the group together! I can't do it anymore."

"What are you saying? You guys are best friends." He can't believe what he's hearing. There's no way. Not Anzu, Queen of friendship herself.

Her smile is back, but it's bitter, "Ever since Atem left we've been drifting apart, and I haven't been able to stop it. Honda's gone to basic already, Yugi's leaving for Egypt, I'm going to New York and Jonouchi's staying put."

"So what?" She can't think it's so cheap. She just can't.

"We aren't even together to celebrate graduation. Some eternal bond- What are you doing?"

He can't take it anymore. In three quick strides he's across the room and up in her face, "Do you hear yourself? Do you realize what you're saying? You have the best friends in the entire world. You've been through everything together! Some people would kill to be so lucky!" He has her by the shoulders and is using all of his self control to keep from shaking sense into her.

"Opens up a space for them then, doesn't it?" She's angry now, some fire coming back into her expression.

But he's still angrier, "You think it's that easy? You built those relationships yourselves, with blood and sweat and tears. Just because the Puzzle's gone, you're going to throw that all away? What is the matter with you?" He steps back and clenches his fists, fighting against the dark voice that never quite left him. He won't hit a girl.

She's defiant, "We were young then! It's easy to make friends when you're young. But childhood friends grow apart, it happens. It's too late now to get them back. Not when we've all but said goodbye." The melancholy is slipping back in, and he knows he has to do something.

"Try me, then. Let's be friends, you and I. We'll form a new bond." He must be mad, there's no way he's being so forward. He swallows nervously. He's said it. Nowhere to run now.

She scoffs "What? Don't be silly, you're going to leave too."

He shakes his head, "I'm bound for America myself. No memories there." She still looks doubtful, but he presses on. In for a penny, and all that, "I won't leave until you say you'll do it with me." Her eyes go wide and he blushes, "Er... Be friends, that is."

She hesitates and he's sure she'll say no, "That... would be nice." Her smile is dazzling. He's gotten her back on her feet.

"Well, then. Let's do this properly. My name is Ryou. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bows cheekily, and is rewarded with a slight giggle.

The last traces of tears are gone now, "My name is Anzu. I'm sure we'll be good friends, Ryou-san."


End file.
